Sangre Fría
by LadyLoba
Summary: Abuso, crueldad, desprecio... Él los había tolerado por largo tiempo, pero ya no más. Era hora de ponerle fin, y de qué modo lo haría. Rating T por contenido violento. WARNING: muerte de un personaje. Mi proyecto de fanfic para Halloween. ¡Dejen muchos reviews!


SANGRE FRÍA

Se miraba al espejo. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, sus ojos brillaban febriles, sus cabellos estaban alborotados; cualquiera que lo mirase así pensaría que estaba enfermo, pero no era así, la palidez de su piel y el ardor violento de su mirada no eran por culpa de una dolencia que comenzaba, sino por una dolencia que finalizaba. Que él había ultimado, que él había destruido.

Miró sus manos, apoyada sobre el tocador. Su mano izquierda estaba fuertemente cerrada, los nudillos estaban casi blancos por el apretón que hacía; despacio, muy despacio, alzó la mano y deshizo con gran dificultad su puño, tan ansioso estaba, tan excitado y feliz estaba… El puño se abrió, y vio con gran dicha lo que en él reposaba, algo aparentemente simple, descartable, prescindible, pero que él guardaría por siempre, como el recuerdo más glorioso de su vida.

Sus labios sonrieron, tensos, temblorosos. Su risa no sonaba normal, era más bien un eco vibrante y siniestro, un llamado salvaje y bestial que salía de sus entrañas. La risa se volvió carcajada, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían a sus cabellos alborotándolos aún más. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan vivo.

-Soy libre… -murmuró mirándose al espejo. –Soy libre… ¡Dios, soy libre!

Rió, rió más y más… ¡Oh que inmensa felicidad era aquélla! Rió hasta que le dolieron las costillas, hasta que cayó agotado sobre el suelo, sonriendo felizmente. Mañana, se dijo, organizaría una fiesta en el campo, una partida de caza, un banquete digno de cien reyes, todo para festejar su victoria, la más dulce, la más deseada.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes? –murmuró. –Jamás me había sentido tan vivo…

…

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había concebido aquélla idea en su mente. Esos últimos días había estado muy estresado, con dolores constantes de cabeza y mal humor, tanto así que se sentía incapaz de sentarse y tocar algo en su piano. La inquietud le duró noches largas de insomnio y días de ansiedad; sus mejores médicos se disculpaban y decían que no sabían porqué estaba él tan estresado… Hasta que la respuesta le llegó literalmente a la cara.

-¡Austria! ¡Alégrate que el asombroso yo ha venido a darte una visita de tregua!

La voz, los pasos, la cara burlona, la risa en sus horribles ojos rojos… claro, ¿cómo no se le pudo haber ocurrido? Todo ese maldito verano luchando contra él y apenas ahora caía en la cuenta… Prusia.

Gilbert se paseaba de arriba abajo por su casa, luciéndose con la gallardía de un rey, creyéndose el dueño del lugar, hablando con su conocida pomposidad odiosa y sus modales tan… tan descarados. Él, Roderick, no sabía cómo ni cuándo había acumulado tanto odio por ése pequeño albino, pero de verdad moría de ganas de hacerle… algo… lo que fuera… sacarlo a patadas, tal vez, matar de un sartenazo a su odioso pollito que revoloteaba por todas partes, arrancarle su tan adorada cruz de hierro y tirarla por la ventana… Pero cada que una idea maligna aparecía en su mente, la descartaba de inmediato. Ahora, pelear con Gilbert era un riesgo mortal, y además él no era un guerrero desalmado ni un asesino, él era un hombre cabal, noble, elegante y cortés, y la sangre no era cosa suya. Tal vez de Hungría, pero no de él.

Cierta tarde, Roderick intentaba relajarse leyendo un librito que Alfred le había regalado. Su insistencia no permitió que le dijera "no" cuando se lo ofreció, y recordaba la gran dicha que mostraba el americano el día que le entregó el libro. Alegaba que había sido escrito por un autor de su propia casa, y que a él seguramente le encantaría. Personalmente, a Roderick no le atraía ése tipo de lecturas, pero no había modo de decirle que no a Alfred sin ofenderlo, así que lo aceptó.

Fue una buena idea, aquél autor tenía ideas fascinantes, que le recordaban con cierta melancolía a los autores que Ludwig había resguardado en su propia casa. Aquéllos relatos impregnados de terror y misterio le fascinaban, lo ayudaban a concentrarse en algo que no fueran cosas desagradables para él. En especial, el cuento sobre el pequeño gato negro tuerto lo conmovía y lo hacía estremecerse.

-¡Austria!

Un par de manos le arrebataron el libro con vigorosa fuerza. Roderick se vio frente a frente con Gilbert, que hojeaba sin parar las páginas del pequeño volumen.

-Gilbert, te lo ruego con toda amabilidad… -dijo él. –Devuélveme ése libro ahora.

-No tiene dibujos… no tiene márgenes… ¡no tiene nada! ¿De quién es esto, del tonto de Arthur acaso? No, él tiene cosas más elegantes…

Gilbert lanzó el libro con aburrimiento al suelo, y echó a andar como si nada. Roderick se inclinó a recoger el volumen mientras el albino murmuraba:

-Hay cosas más asombrosas que ese libro tonto en la suela de mi asombrosa bota.

-Hmm… -Roderick tomó el libro y volvió a hundirse en su mullida butaca, releyendo despacio para buscar el cuento que estaba leyendo. Se detuvo, sin embargo, en otro título. Sólo lo componían tres palabras, pero había algo poderoso en ellas, algo antinatural y atrayente, como un peligro cargado de adrenalina y pasión. Roderick se decidió a leerlo, y lo hizo… Una y otra vez, saboreando cada palabra, pausando con paciencia cada punto y cada coma, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a más velocidad a medida que avanzaba con el relato, y hubiera seguido así, por siempre, recapitulando cada instante fugaz si en ése momento su superior no le hubiera puesto quietamente una mano sobre el hombro mientras le decía:

-Austria, por favor… vete a dormir. Ya es más de medianoche.

Pero no pudo dormir. Sueños violentos, como nunca los había tenido, se apoderaron de su mente y lo alteraron; despertaba, jadeante y nervioso, cuando la luna aún reflejaba su luz en la ventana y el silencio lo cubría todo. Pero no podía dormir, no podía por más que se esforzara. Era entonces cuando, con manos temblorosas, encendía una vela y se ponía a leer el libro, pero siempre, siempre era el mismo cuento, aquél que tanto lo había turbado aquélla tarde; y entre más lo leía más reales le parecían los hechos, los nombres, las palabras, y más se convencía de que el libro quería decirle algo… algo muy importante… ¿pero qué?

Luchó por varios días tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, en su piano quizá, o escribiendo cartas, o paseando a caballo como en los viejos y buenos tiempos, pero siempre que lo hacía había algo que lo incomodaba.

Cada que cabalgaba, un caballo enorme, blanco, de negras crines y salvajes ojos aparecía cortándole bruscamente el paso, y sobre su lomo inmaculado viajaba… Gilbert.

-¡Una competencia de velocidad! ¿No quieres, Austria? ¿O temes perder de nuevo, como siempre? ¡Kessekessekesse!

Cada que escribía, Gilbert aparecía encima de su hombro, leyendo en voz alta.

-_Querido diario, ésta tarde he meditado largamente, bebiendo una taza de café fuerte… _¡porque soy un completo perdedor! –y se marchaba riéndose. -¡Perdedor! ¡Perdedor!

Cada que tocaba el piano, una nota salía mal. Cuando abría los ojos, veía la razón de aquello. Gilbert apoyaba una mano sobre un grupo de teclas con tal fuerza que, una tarde, reventó la "sol mayor" de un solo golpe.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, Austria… -murmuró, tratando de contener la risa. –Veré si West puede conseguirte un piano nuevo… tal vez mucho mejor que éste aparato tan viejo y desgastado… como sea, ¡adiós!

Pero Roderick no se movió. Respiraba entrecortadamente, acariciando el piano con la ternura de un niño que acaricia obsesivamente a su mascota que acaba de morir. Gilbert… él era la causa de tanto sufrimiento, él era el culpable de cada accidente, de cada molestia, de cada herida… Lleno de rabia, caminó hasta su butaca y tomó una vez más el librito, leyendo de nuevo aquél cuento que tan obsesionado lo tenía. No había notado que, cada vez que Gilbert lo hacía rabiar, él cogía el libro y leía aquél relato, y que cuando lo hacía, su rostro enrojecía y sus ojos echaban chispas, y su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa, al ritmo de un tambor de guerra. Justo como ahora.

Sería maravilloso, pensó mientras leía el gran clímax de la historia, que Gilbert de pronto, sin hacer el más leve gesto, desapareciera. Desapareciera… para siempre de su vida y de la de los demás, y se marchara para nunca volver a lastimar a nadie. Sería tan maravilloso si… si le pasara lo mismo que a aquél pobre hombre ingenuo en aquél libro…

Roderick cerró los ojos, respirando despacio. Recreó la escena en su mente: la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando entrar un tenue rayo de luz de una lámpara; sobre la cama yacía un bulto adormilado, con un único ojo abierto… un ojo rojo, frío, terrible. Ése ojo lo hacía enloquecer, entrar en cólera, y deseaba cerrarlo para siempre. Entonces, dejaba que la luz de la lámpara entrara de lleno a la habitación, y veía ahí, tendido sobre el lecho, no al anciano de la historia, sino a Gilbert, pálido, atemorizado, sorprendido en medio de la noche, con sus repugnantes ojos rojos bien abiertos; lo oía gritar, pero el grito duraba apenas un segundo, porque entonces él, Roderick, se lanzaba sobre él, justo como en el relato, y… y entonces Gilbert dejaba de moverse, de luchar, y quedaba tendido sobre el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados por el resto de la eternidad.

Roderick jadeó y abrió los ojos. Estaba solo, y qué bueno porque su frente estaba empapada de sudor frío y sus ojos destellaban locos, salvajes. Jamás había pensado algo así en toda su vida, jamás había deseado herir a nadie, pero ahora… Ahora entendía. Ahora comprendía con claridad el mensaje que aquél cuento trataba de darle.

Sonrió. Sonrió como nunca, con una sonrisa sádica, dichosa, demencial.

Gilbert moriría. Sus horas estaban contadas, y Roderick era el reloj de arena.

…

Lo planeó todo durante siete largos días. No podía dejar al azar una situación tan delicada y tan arriesgada, se trataba literalmente de un asunto de vida o muerte, porque si fallaba… cosas horribles pasarían. Meditó por varias noches, leyendo libros que en tiempos más alegres hubiera considerado como brutales y grotescos, pero que ahora le resultaban casi sagrados a sus ojos; era un carnaval sangriento, una lista negra de los asesinatos más famosos de la humanidad. Había tantas formas de matar que no podía decidirse por una, así que las clasificó por su procedencia. Los métodos más simples eran casi todos romanos, como puñaladas por la espalda y golpes contundentes en la cabeza de la víctima; los más refinados, pero también los que le parecían menos certeros, eran los venenos en Italia y los asesinatos a sueldo en Francia (le costaba trabajo creer que dos personas tan alegres y simpáticas como Feliciano y Francis concibieran en sus casas cosas tan terribles, pero no era nadie para juzgar). Pero el modo no era su única preocupación, también debía evitar ser descubierto; quizá hacerlo parecer un accidente era lo más prudente… una excursión de cacería donde el prusiano se perdiera y terminara en el fondo de un río, una práctica de esgrima… pero Roderick las descartó. Gilbert era un buen explorador y nadie se creería el cuento de que se perdiera así como así, y era prácticamente imposible ganarle en un combate, aunque fuese de práctica.

Se rompía la cabeza y estuvo a punto de abandonar su plan cuando, la sexta noche, encontró un volumen tan pequeño que parecía casi un folleto, con un título bastante descarado.

-¿_El Asesinato como una de las Bellas Artes_? –leyó sorprendido, buscando el nombre del cínico autor. -¿Pero quién…? ¡Ah! Arthur…

El autor era de la casa de Inglaterra. Roderick pensó en Arthur, aquél pirata que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto un caballero muy digno y serio, pero la idea de que él permitiera libros como aquél no le parecía del todo extraña; al fin y al cabo, Arthur no tenía un sentido de la sutilidad, y sus velados ataques de violencia podían muy bien competir con la locura de alguien menos refinado como… Iván.

Roderick leyó a toda prisa el pequeño libro. No encontró en él un abanico más amplio de posibilidades para acabar con su enemigo, pero sí le dio una gran idea que ningún otro volumen le había ofrecido: matar, aquél "arte" secreto y despreciado en masa, aunque anhelado por cientos en secreto, consistía antes que nada en ser sutil e inteligente para no ser descubierto, y en manos expertas, cualquier objeto era un arma letal, y sólo el instinto del homicida le indicaría a su negro corazón cuál era el arma más apropiada para su misión.

La séptima noche, Roderick tenía su plan de ataque bien formado, pero no así el arma. Cuchillos no, detestaba mancharse de sangre las manos; una pistola era muy ruidosa, un veneno era demasiado obvio, y ni pensar en el incendio o en el ahogamiento; no iba a perder una mínima parte de su casa por culpa del odioso prusiano y mucho menos iba a responder a las dudas de todos quienes lo vieran entrar de pronto al baño cuando Gilbert estuviera jugueteando en la tina.

-Señor Austria… -lo interrumpió uno de sus criados. –Las nuevas cuerdas para su violín acaban de llegar.

-¿Eh? Ah, gracias, iré en un momento.

Casi se había olvidado de ése detalle. Alargó una mano y abrió el cajón de su tocador; ahí dentro reposaba en una cajita de terciopelo, la cuerda rota de su piano. La tomó con delicadeza, acariciándola, mirando el extremo que había sido reventado por Gilbert. El prusiano debía tener mucha fuerza para hacerle algo así a una cuerda tan fuerte; Roderick tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero la cuerda no cedió ni un poco. Era resistente, muy resistente…

-¡Señor Austria!

-¡Sí, ya voy! –exclamó él, guardándose la cuerda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cayó la octava noche. Todo era silencio y calma en la casa, sólo se oían dos cosas, el tic tac del reloj en el gran salón…

Y el latido del corazón de Roderick.

No había desperdiciado sus valiosas noches sólo en estudiar la teoría, sino también la práctica. Había rondado en total silencio como un fantasma por todos lados, cubriéndose bien con una larga capa para camuflajearse con las sombras y pasar desapercibido, rondando la recámara donde Gilbert (el maldito Gilbert) dormía tan plácido luego de torturarlo todo el día. Así fue como se dio cuenta, con gran felicidad, que Gilbert solía salir de su habitación pasada la medianoche para bajar al salón y beberse a discreción los licores que Roderick guardaba ahí. Ésa noche, Roderick no estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones; se encontraba instalado cómodamente frente a su piano, con los dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas, esperando, esperando…

Los pasos de felino de Gilbert golpearon las escaleras. Roderick se sintió tenso, casi podía oír la risa del prusiano (ése vulgar y horrible "kessekessekesse") dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que su sangre se alterara e hirviera de furia. Pero si todo salía bien, ésa misma noche se despediría de él para siempre.

Las sombras cubrían todo; la luna se ocultaba detrás de unas gruesas nubes siniestras de lluvia, y su luz apenas iluminaba una parte del piano, dejando el resto en penumbras. Roderick estaba listo, sólo necesitaba ser paciente y esperar… esperar…

Gilbert terminó de bajar los escalones. Era el momento justo. Con la precisión que había obtenido por años de tocar el piano, Roderick calculó el tiempo que Gilbert tardaría en entrar al salón, y comenzó a tocar. La _sonata de claro de luna _de Beethoven llenó todo el ambiente con su deprimente son, y para la grata sorpresa del austriaco, el efecto fue el esperado.

-¡Mein Gott! –saltó Gilbert desde afuera del salón. -¿Pero qué…?

El prusiano entró con cierto temor al salón. La oscuridad mantenía oculto de su vista a Roderick, que tocó un poco más antes de, con un ágil salto, alejarse del piano y pegarse a la pared, con la espalda pegada al grueso tapiz que pendía del muro.

Gilbert penetró el salón con pasos lentos, examinando todo con sumo cuidado, entornando lo más posible sus ojos. Roderick lo miraba perfectamente bien desde su escondite; aquéllos ojos rojos lo enardecían más, sabía que la hora había llegado, y… no estaba preparado. ¡Había olvidado el arma! Ahora tendría que improvisar y eso podía afectarlo todo. Nervioso al ver que el prusiano se aproximaba más al piano, examinándolo con desconcierto, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y sintió en uno de ellos algo delgado, áspero y fuerte. La cuerda rota del piano.

Gilbert se colocó frente al teclado, rozando las teclas con la punta de sus dedos. No era un cobarde ni mucho menos, pero no hallaba una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de presenciar y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Tragó saliva, se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor y tiró levemente del cuello de su uniforme militar para tratar de recuperar la compostura. No sabía porqué, pero su corazón estaba algo ansioso, y repiqueteaba violentamente contra su pecho. Tras él, Roderick también escuchaba aquél latido, y sabía, _sentía _que el gran momento que por tantas noches había preparado estaba listo.

Los dedos del prusiano golpearon las teclas, una a una, despacio, al ritmo de los segundos en el reloj. Su dedo índice cayó sobre una tecla algo suelta, que no produjo ningún sonido; recordó de pronto que ésa tecla se había quedado sin cuerda, pero aquél horrible silencio repentino bastó para hacer que un gemido brotara de sus labios, un gemido cargado de desasosiego y terror. El sollozo era la señal que Roderick había estado esperando. El último grano de arena del reloj de Gilbert había caído. Su hora había llegado.

La luna se ocultó tras una nube. Reinó un silencio sofocante en la atmósfera, y Gilbert, sin saber de dónde le provenía tal angustia, miró de reojo tras él, a la callada oscuridad, y no apartó la vista hasta que, por fin, la luna volvió a asomarse tímidamente. Sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado, Gilbert exhaló un hondo suspiro.

Lo próximo que sucedió fue que, de pronto, sintió algo grueso y fibroso, como una correa, engancharse a su garganta y apretarse alrededor de ella.

No alcanzó a proferir ningún grito de auxilio, sólo una especie de chillido débil y silbante salió de su boca. Trató de avanzar de regreso al piano y golpear las teclas hasta que alguien, desconcertado por el escándalo, bajara al salón y lo socorriera, pero un fuerte tirón lo hizo apartarse de cualquier mueble y quedar preso entre las mismas sombras que tanto lo habían angustiado minutos antes.

Una lucha silenciosa sucedió a ése momento. Gilbert peleaba una doble batalla, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de golpear a quien fuera que estuviera sujetándolo, y buscando desesperado librarse de la correa que le impedía respirar. Tras él Roderick permanecía inmutable, serio y silencioso, ignorando las constantes patadas de su víctima y sujetando los extremos de la cuerda del piano con mucha fuerza, pero no la suficiente para romperle el cuello a Gilbert. No, su intención era matarlo sin aspavientos, pero también debía hacerlo sufrir, hacerle sentir una milésima parte de la desesperación que le había provocado durante tanto tiempo. Cada vez tensaba un poco más la cuerda, clavándola profundamente en el cuello del prusiano, escuchando con singular alegría los desesperados gemidos de su víctima; no quería admitirlo, pero los constantes forcejeos de Gilbert sólo servían para enardecerlo más, y deseaba intensamente mirar el rostro desencajado de su enemigo, sólo para regodearse en su agonía.

La suerte le era propicia. Unos pocos días antes a alguien se le había ocurrido colocar un espejo en la esquina del salón, a pocos pasos del lugar donde víctima y verdugo se refugiaban; Roderick sólo tuvo que tensar la cuerda y empujar con los codos a Gilbert para colocarlo de frente al espejo, sin que éste pudiera ver su rostro aún en penumbras. Lo que vio llenó su alma de enloquecida satisfacción: Gilbert seguía pataleando, pero concentraba todas sus fuerzas en recuperar el aliento a como diera lugar. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, los dedos de sus manos se enterraban en su cuello tratando, sin éxito, de quitarse la cuerda, jadeaba con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva resbalaba por su mentón; su rostro, desencajado y amoratado, completaba el fúnebre espectáculo. No había rastro de su soberbia y orgullo, sólo estaba ahí, sofocándose bajo la subestimada mano de aquél al que había atormentado durante largos años.

Gilbert se horrorizó cuando vio de pronto el rostro de Roderick reflejándose junto a él en el espejo. Con la voz entrecortada, jadeó:

-¿A…Austria?

-Creíste que podías hacer todo lo que tú quisieras, ¿no es así, Gilbert? –murmuró el aludido en su oído, sin despegarle la vista. –Creíste que podías quitarme mis ciudades y apoderarte de mi casa y mis títulos impunemente; pero todos tenemos un límite, y tú alcanzaste el mío. Durante años he soportado sentir cómo tu mano sofocaba la poca vida de mis tierras…dime, ¿qué se siente que una mano más poderosa te estrangule, indefenso y vulnerable, hasta arrancar de ti toda partícula de valioso aire, eh?

-Austria… no bromees… me asfixio…

-No, Gilbert, esto no es ninguna broma. Bienvenido a la realidad.

Gilbert dejó de patear. Sus dedos, temblorosos, siguieron buscando en vano la cuerda por unos instantes más; poco a poco dejó de estremecerse, sus ojos se desenfocaron, los últimos estertores murieron en el fondo de su lacerada garganta; Roderick, sin embargo, apretó la cuerda un poco más, dispuesto a arrebatarle la última esperanza de supervivencia al prusiano. Las manos de Gilbert cayeron a sus costados, y la débil luz de sus ojos se extinguió. Roderick oyó un débil crujido, y soltó bruscamente la cuerda, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se inclinó para darle la vuelta y examinarlo con cuidado, colocando una mano sobre el corazón de su enemigo.

Gilbert estaba muerto.

Roderick contempló silenciosamente a su enemigo caído. Pasó a toda prisa la mirada de su rostro desencajado (los ojos desenfocados, la boca entreabierta) al cuello, donde la cuerda se había encajado con tal fuerza que al austríaco le costó trabajo soltarla, y cuando lo hizo notó gotitas de sangre que brotaban de la herida amoratada de la garganta. Un veloz examen le hizo saber que le había fracturado la tráquea, lo que explicaba el hilo de sangre que salía por la boca de Gilbert.

El reloj anunció la una de la madrugada. El golpe de las campanas devolvió a Roderick a la realidad, y de pronto se vio solo, en el salón, con el cadáver de Gilbert a sus pies; el antiguo Roderick reapareció y éste, sin tiempo que perder, echó a correr de vuelta a su habitación, donde se encerró con llave. Tambaleándose, llegó hasta el tocador, donde miró su desgarbado aspecto y notó que aún apretaba en un puño la cuerda del piano manchada con la sangre de Gilbert.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes? Jamás me había sentido tan vivo… -dijo para sí, mirando con gran emoción la cuerda. La venganza se había consumado, el enemigo había caído para siempre, ahora todo volvería a ser feliz y él podría dormir en paz…

Paz. Era todo lo que quería. Ya mañana fingiría horror cuando los criados descubrieran el cadáver de Gilbert en el salón, ya buscaría un chivo expiatorio. Ahora sólo quería gozar del momento y recordarlo por siempre…

Por siempre…

-¡AUSTRIA!

-¿Qué?

Gilbert, encaramado sobre él y sonriente, lo golpeaba en la cabeza con una almohada.

-Despierta, Austria, grandísimo holgazán, ya es hora de desayunar. West ha venido y dice que tiene un piano asombroso para ti, aunque claro, no tan asombroso como yo. ¡Vamos, muévete!

El prusiano saltó fuera de la cama y echó a correr, con su pajarito volando a toda prisa tras él. Roderick se incorporó, colocándose sus anteojos y mirando a su alrededor.

Todo había sido un sueño. Él estaba completamente cuerdo y a salvo, y Prusia todavía lo jodía cada que podía. Al menos sus manos no estaban manchadas de crimen, pensó.

En ése momento, Hungría entró a su recámara.

-Señor Austria, todos lo esperan para el desayuno… Oh… -la mujer parpadeó, desconcertada. –Señor Austria, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Claro que sí. –replicó Roderick, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa bastante extraña en realidad.

-¿Tuvo una buena noche?

-Por supuesto, la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Suena como que soñó algo hermoso. –musitó Hungría con un tono dulce. Austria sonrió aún más con su aterradora mueca.

-El mejor sueño que jamás he tenido…


End file.
